Dark Arts Detention
by Karatecatgrl
Summary: Harry Potter and Rixie have a detention from Snape... All is not what it seems. Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling and the WB its not mine and i thank them for letting me use it...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dark Arts Detention

By: Saminymph the Moonkin

A long time ago, when Voldemort was still gaining powers, but before the prophecy, he was in a relationship with a woman. Her name was Aiesha. Now, before Voldemort went off to fulfill his prophecy he made love to Aiesha who in turn got pregnant and gave birth to a baby girl named Rixie Riddle. Once Aiesha heard that her love was destroyed she moved to the muggle world and hid herself and her daughter from the wizard world.

Twelve years has passed since that since that fateful day. Rixie grew up into a beautiful young girl not knowing of her past or of her bloodline until she got a letter in the mail stating that she was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Upon arrival at Diagon Alley, Rixie went to Gringotts to withdraw some gold for her school supplies. After a long shopping list Rixie treated herself to a pet cat that has white paws and a black coat. Rixie named it "Snow" due to its white paws.

Once Rixie was in Hogwarts she found out she was in the same year as Harry. When she saw him her heart skipped a beat, soon after she was called to the sorting hat. "Rixie Ri… umm Rixie it's your turn to be sorted," said Professor McGonagall. Rixie was bewildered as to why her last name wasn't spoken, but it didn't bother her at all. Rixie walked up to the Sorting Hat and placed it on her head to which after a little bit of deliberation it cried out Slytherin. Rixie walked over to the Slytherin Table to sit down and continue watching the Sorting Ceremony to see which house Harry would be placed in.

The Sorting Hat placed Harry in Gryffindor because Harry asked not to be in Slytherin. _"Weird,"_ thought Rixie as she met Pansy, Draco, Crabbe and Goyle. After dinner Rixie went to the Dungeons to the Slytherin Common Room to find Snow curled up on her bed. This was almost 6 years ago and even now Rixie's first year memories are a blur.

"Rixie, Rixie pay attention!" shouted Professor Snape from across the room. Snape had caught her daydreaming in class again. "One point from Slytherin and if I catch you again you will be joining Mr. Potter in detention." Rixie giggles to herself while thinking, "_Wow, detention with Harry… no I need to behave… can't get into trouble again."_

"What are you laughing about you silly girl? You know what, DENTETION!" Rixie groans to herself, but is secretly happy inside as the rest of class passes by. Once the bell rings for the end of class, Snape tells Rixie and Harry to stay behind so that they can discuss the detention time. Snape calls them over to his desk, but notices Rixie is nervous as she approaches alongside Harry. Snape watches Rixie look at Harry and sees her get more nervous. That's when Snape realizes _"she's a virgin then, silly girl, but why Potter of all boys?"_ Snape then looks toward Harry who now has a semi hard on in his pants as he stares at Rixie's ass. "_Heh, so he likes her… that's not surprising… I mean she IS coming of age soon too."_ After few minutes of silence Snape says, "Friday night then, which is tomorrow so don't forget, after dinner. You are dismissed."

Rixie goes to open her mouth to say something, but then shuts it quickly only to say to Harry after they left the room that her birthday is Saturday and how she feels down. "What a great way to spend my birthday," Rixie says sarcastically.

Harry puts his hand on Rixie's shoulder and says, "Don't worry I'll make it fun for you." Rixie's eyes sparkle with happiness as she is thinking "_Hook, line and sinker."_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Dark Arts Detention

By: Saminymph the Moonkin

During the day on Friday, Rixie was eating her lunch in the courtyard while writing a letter to Bellatrix. Rixie has been staying with Bellatrix while on break from Hogwarts.

Bellatrix,

How are you? School is good.

I happen to come across a boy that I like and well, I'm not sure what to do…

Can you give me some advice?

Love Always

Rixie

Rixie took what was left of her lunch and headed for the owlery with her letter addressed to Bellatrix as Rixie sent a school owl to Bellatrix telling it, "Be quick, be safe, and be strong." As Rixie was leaving the owlery she saw Harry at the bottom of the stairs. She winked at him and said, "Remember we have detention tonight." He nodded and went up the stairs with a smile.

Rixie returned to her dorm in the Slytherin dungeons to see the school owl at the window. The letter was addressed to her … it was Bellatrix!

Rixie,

I was told to send this to you as an early birthday present from the group.

Use it well.

Signed,

Bellatrix

P.S. I got your message about that boy and will send a reply soon enough

The package was on her bed. Rixie goes and opens it to see a whip that glowed with warmth. She took the whip into her hand and she felt a wave of warmth and power flow through her. She pulled the whip toward her in preparation to crack it. As she did she felt immense heat from it. It was fire, reddish orange flames with a blue base was along the length of the whip waiting to be snapped. Rixie snaps the whip against the wall of the dungeon as she sees the wall emit the flames and then die down to reveal a trailing black mark along it. "Wow," said Rixie, "I wonder what this does to human flesh." She wanted to know, but not on herself so she put it in her backpack for tonight's detention.

Since Rixie is alone in the dorm due to the quiddich game, she went over to the cardboard box under Pansy Parkinson's bed and slid it out on top of the bed. Pansy was dating Draco so to Rixie's surprise she found some interesting items in the box. She removes the bondage set, magnum condoms, and the lubricant from the box and stuffs it into her backpack. _"Pansy will be gone for the weekend, she won't miss her items," _thought Rixie. Rixie then went over to her armoire and changes into her celestial thong and a short green plaid skirt that is just shy of her knees. She then puts on a white tank top that shows a little bit of her cleavage and then puts back on her school robes. Rixie then leaves the dorm with her backpack in tow to the Dark Arts detention.

Rixie walks through the door into the classroom to see Professor Snape about to head out the door. She places her backpack on the desk and says, "Professor?"

"Yes, Rixie?"

"Is there anything you want me to do?"

"As a matter of fact, yes, there is something you can do for me." Snape pauses and then says, "Unfortunately Professor Slughorn has asked for my assistance in a potion recipe, so I'm going to leave you in charge. It's 7:30 PM right now. I should be back by 9:00 PM at which point you may leave." Rixie nods as Snape begins to walk out. "Oh, and make sure you go over silent spell casting with Harry." Rixie nods again and Snape leaves.

Snape passes by Harry in the hall and lets him know that Rixie is in charge while he assists Professor Slughorn with something. Harry nods and runs off and walks into the Dark Arts detention.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Dark Arts Detention

By: Saminymph the Moonkin

The door creaks open…

Inside is Rixie, her black school robe draped across the desk and her backpack sitting open with her fire whip giving off its red glow from the top. Harry sees Rixie writing something on the chalk board. His eyes drift off a bit and he stares at her skirt. It was green plaid that fell a few inches below her ass. Rixie drops a piece of chalk and bends over to pick it up giving Harry a full view of her celestial thong and a flash of her pink flesh. Harry got a semi hard on from this. Soon after Rixie finishes writing on the board and turns toward Harry. Harry becomes harder as he now sees the curves in her body showing her midriff and fit stomach. Rixie looks at Harry fooling his eyes and smiles, "Uh, Harry, once your done can you please get your wand out… Professor Snape asked me to do something with you before he left; besides I'd rather get this done now so we can have fun later." Rixie winks at Harry when she says fun and Harry nods.

"So, what did you have in mind?" he asked.

"Well," she smiled, "Snape asked me to work on silent spell casting, so I wrote the incantation for the silencing and warning spells on the board because once you master them we can have fun." Harry who became soft once he found out he had to do work became semi hard at the thought of what fun Rixie had planned.

What fun indeed…

* * * *

Rixie and Harry spent half an hour going over silent spell casting. Rixie couldn't figure out why Harry was having a hard time. "_He isn't concentrating hard enough"_ she observed _"maybe a little thought might work."_ Rixie walks over to Harry who is trying to silence a crow and places her hand on his shoulder. She nibbles on his ear and whispers to him, "You need to concentrate, Try concentrating on yourself and what you want right now." Harry becomes semi hard thinking about Rixie and his lust for her. "Okay, now that you have this thought, let it fill you, flow through you, on the count of 3… 1, 2… 3!"

Rixie watches as Harry explodes from his seat and points his wand at the loud crow as he silences it. Rixie hugs Harry out of happiness. Harry, however, gives her a passionate hug and then attempts to kiss her at which point Rixie says, "Not just yet Harry I have something I have to do first." Harry whimpers as he watches Rixie point to the door with her wand. No words are said as she places a silencing spell on the whole room. Then Rixie walks over to her bag and points her wand at the red glowing object. It glows bright red and then dies down in acknowledgment of the spell that was cast.

She beckons Harry over to a desk nearby her backpack as she grabs the bondage set and places it on the desk. She then looks at Harry, who has a bulge in his pants as she walks up to him and kisses him on the cheek. She breaks away and kisses him on the lips. Harry opens his mouth inviting Rixie's tongue to explore while his tongue does the same. As their tongues dance within each other's mouths Rixie's hands are slowly going down Harry's chest as she removes his outer robe and shirt. Rixie's hands slither up Harry's bare back as she sends a tingle down his spine. He moans in pleasure. Rixie whispers to him, "Hope you don't mind a bit of pain." Harry looks at Rixie for a moment and does a slow blink as a nod of yes for her to continue.

Rixie places her hand at the peak of Harry's shoulder. She kisses him as she slowly digs her nails down his back causing him to scream. Rixie takes delight in his scream and asks him to bend over the desk. He whimpers, but does as he is told. Rixie grabs the bondage set from the desk and straps Harry down so he can't move. She then comes up onto his back looking at the red marks. She licks the side of his cheek and she scratches down his back again as he screams in pain. Rixie looks at Harry's back to see eight identical scratch marks along his back.

Harry who still has hard on cries out, "More," to which Rixie pulls off his pants and boxers and she spanks him. Harry yelps from the sting of her hand when it meets his ass. Her hand trails over to his cock and she rubs her hand along the underside of it till she reaches the head of his cock and with the other hand she spanks him again. "Mmm," Harry says, "do it again." Rixie giggles at Harry and she rubs his hard cock again and spanks his red tight ass.

A few spanks later, Rixie asks Harry, "How close are you? We only have half an hour before he gets back."

Harry says, "Pretty close."

In acknowledgement, Rixie strokes Harry's raging hard cock before Harry hears her mutter to herself, "Time for stage 3." She walks over to her bag to pull out her red whip. She giggles to herself and then looks at Harry. "_I wonder if he can handle this?" _she shrugs, "_I guess I shall find out."_ Rixie grips her flaming whip with her right hand and stands behind Harry. "This may hurt a bit." she says.

"Don't worry. I can take it." he says

"Okay" Rixie says as she raises her right hand in the air and then in a swift motion and cracks it letting it fall and land on Harry's back. Harry howls in pain as he can feel his skin leave his body and emit blood. The black mark that is now tattooed on his back mixed with the blood coming down his sides causes Harry to dig his hand into the desk as it is not possible for him to writhe in pain. Once Harry was done screaming Rixie gripped her flaming whip and cracked it again on Harry's back causing magical flames to burst from his black mark making him cry out even more. Rixie's left hand gently massages his cock as she cracks her whip one more time. On the third time Rixie feels a warm fluid gush all over her hand as his screams of lust, pain and pleasure are combined all into one.

Once Harry becomes quiet, Rixie undoes his restraints and kisses him on the forehead, grabs all her stuff and walks out saying, "After all Harry, this was a detention."

Harry sighs thinking "Wow Rixie you're really awesome. So mysterious yet so dominant, well we will see who the dominant is one tomorrow at your party miss birthday girl.


End file.
